


Stress Relief

by winryrockbae



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winryrockbae/pseuds/winryrockbae
Summary: Grad students Ezume and Itsuko have found that finals week far more stressful than they anticipated. During a private study session, the normally reserved and aloof Itsuko has a bold suggestion during their break time that has Ezume even more excitable than usual.Naturally they both decide it's a good idea, because even if it wasn't, it would still beat studying.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> my piece of a fic/art trade with @shigurelemons on twitter. 
> 
> enjoy!

“I’m sorry that the place is a mess. Please, come in.” 

“It’s okay, I see you studying at the library often so it makes sense that you wouldn’t have time to clean.” 

As was characteristic of Itsuko, his voice was low and even when he stepped backwards to let Ezume into his living room. If she didn’t know better, she’d consider him shy. But he never stuttered or became flustered, his words always articulate and precise to the point of sounding practiced. He was simply put, quiet. Her own voice sounded overly loud and rushed in comparison, apples of her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. 

“....Right.” 

“Not to say that it’s gross or dirty here or anything! I ah - oh! You have a cat?” Ezume paused in the frantic waving of her hands, a habit she’d gotten into as an expressive child and never quite grown out of. The little black and white animal seized her attention and she didn’t hesitate to reach a hand out to it.

“Yes, his name is…. Cat.” 

“That’s creative.” A small giggle escaped her lips as Cat pushed his nose against her fingers with a comforting purr. 

“He just showed up one day. I didn’t plan to keep him, so I called him Cat. Then one day I realized that he had just moved in. That was about a year ago.” There was an uncharacteristic fondness in his voice when he spoke of his pet. Itsuko reached out as he passed and without hesitation Cat arched into the palm of his hand. “We can study in my room, if Rei comes back he’ll no doubt be obnoxious. He’s finished all his finals so he’s been out drinking since last night.” 

“Your roommate has been out since last night? Is he even alive?” 

“I’m not sure. Maybe.” Itsuko shrugged carelessly as he led her towards his room. His bedroom was much neater than the living room, study materials already spread on the small table in the center. “I left him last night around one in the morning and came home.” 

“You went out drinking?” Ezume couldn’t help the disbelief that seeped into her voice with her question. He didn’t seem like the type. He was too quiet and seemingly reserved. 

“Why wouldn’t I? We are in grad school. That’s a thing that people do, Ezume. Anyway, we should get to studying.” 

“Right.” A pause. “It’s funny, that we’ve been study buddies this whole semester but this is the first time I’ve been over here.” 

“Why’s that?” Itsuko’s dark gaze flicked up from his notebook, eyeing her intently. It suddenly felt like the air had been sucked out of her lungs and a small child had sucker punched her right in the gut. Not enough to hurt, but enough to throw her off. She’d noticed before that he was handsome, but there was something about seeing him in his element that made him all the more attractive. Maybe it was that his hair was just a little messy, or his t-shirt hung loose enough around his neck to expose more collarbone than she was used to seeing. Or maybe it was that he seemed a bit more mellow, at ease. 

“...Huh?” 

“I’ve never been to your place either.” 

Instead of repeating his question, he dropped the subject. Silence fell between them as their attention turned towards notes and textbooks, a familiarity between the two of them making it easy to switch notes or point out where to find the answers in the source material without uttering more than a couple words. Habit from their quiet studying in the library every week.

It was hard to tell how long they stayed like that, hunched over the little table with hardly any noise between them apart from their pens scratching furiously against paper. When studying, Ezume felt like time dragged. But when she was with Itsuko, it seemed like their time together was always far too short.

“Hey. Take a break. We’ve been at it for over an hour. I’ll make tea.” At some point during her intense reread of the textbook, Itsuko had gotten up and stretched and she hadn’t even noticed. The weight of his hand on her hair caused Ezume to pause, blinking and looking down to tap the screen of her watch to check the time. 

“Do you need help?” 

“No, just relax. Just pet Cat or something. There’s no need for two people to make tea.” Itsuko waved a lazy hand at the feline that was spread out at the foot of the bed, tail twitching lazily. 

Then he was gone to the kitchen before she could protest, with a groan she stood and stretched. Arms went to the ceiling and she stood on her tiptoes, holding the pose for a solid five seconds before flopping next to Cat. 

“Mrrrrrow!!” Cat protested the sudden weight next to him, disgruntled as he was jostled from his rest. 

“Sorry, little buddy.” Ezume reached out to him, only for him to swat her hand away (rude!) and stalk up towards Itsuko’s pillows. The animal seemed to pause in thought before he jumped down and stalked out of the room in an attempt to find a more suitable place to rest. “Okay. I’ll just go fuck myself. No worries, Cat.” 

Ezume stretched on the bed, noting how comfortable it was while also very aware that it would be awkward if Itsuko came back in to find her sprawled across his mattress. With a soft groan she sat up, the glint of something shiny attached to his headboard caught the corner of her eye. 

Her mouth fell open as her brain registered what she was looking at, cheeks flushing and heartbeat rising to an unhealthy rate. 

Handcuffs.

Ho-ly hell. Itsuko casually had handcuffs clipped to his headboard. The rush of possibilities flooded to mind but her thoughts circled one in particular: he liked being handcuffed. But was it with men or women? Or both? Was he as kinky as that movie was supposed to be? 

Tentatively, she moved closer, a strangled noise slipped past her lips as she noticed the scratches on the metal bar to which they were attached. They’d definitely been used. 

From the beginning, she’d always had something of a crush on Itsuko. He was tall and handsome, with striking features and dark eyes. Smart and well liked, but never boisterous. And now, she wasn’t sure how to feel. It was hot - but how was she supposed to look him in the eye after this? 

“Nosy today, aren’t you.” 

His voice nearly made her jump out of her skin, head whipping around to look at him as long strands stuck to her lips and covered her eyes. Ezume buys herself a moment, pushing her hair back from her face. He remains stoic, leaning against the doorframe while balancing a tray of tea on his left hand. 

“I just - well Cat was on the bed and then he left and I wasn’t looking. They just caught my eye, that’s all. I don’t - I’m not judging you. I mean, sometimes it’s nice to be dominated. I get it.”

What the fuck, Ezume?! Why would you say that? Way to make the situation even more awkward. 

Her blushed burned brighter and he had the audacity to chuckle at her. It took him a step and a half to reach the table in order to slide the tea tray on it, and another half a step to tower over her. She was boxed in with his hands pressing into the mattress on either side of her head, while her heart was about to beat out of her chest. 

“You’re wrong.” A few pieces of his hair slipped out from where he’d had it messily pushed back, strands flopping across his forehead. “I don’t want to be dominated. I like to do the dominating. You wouldn’t want to try it, would you? Have a little fun during our study break?” 

He’s like an entirely new person, exuding confidence to the point that it bordered on smugness. His soft and even voice was replaced with something that was smooth and dark, slipping around her like black velvet.

“I ah- you’re fucking with me, right?” 

His lips quirked up into a crooked smirk, his knee pressed between her own as he hovered over her. He hooked his index finger around her ponytail tie, pulling her light hair from it’s messy bun and watching as is splayed around her. Long fingers came together then stretched apart to coax the elastic down his hand to his wrist. 

“I’m very, very serious.” 

“Istuko!” She gasped his name with surprise and embarrassment along with a very slight hint of arousal. Without warning Ezume jerked up and her forehead crashed painfully into his cheek as part of her desperate attempt to skitter away. Fuck, she just needed some space to take a goddamn breath. 

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to, the fact was that she very much did, but she was so taken aback that it was hard to think straight. 

“What?” He had the back of his hand pressed against his cheek. The black velvet was gone from his voice, replaced with his signature monotone indifference. Again he was a totally different person in a matter of seconds. “If you don’t want to it’s fine. I’ve always thought you were cute, and I’m not blind to the way you ogle me. I figured it would be a nice stress reliever, at the least.” 

“I- you want me to be a stress reliever!?” 

“Well, yes. And no. Like I said, I’ve always thought you were cute. I’ve thought it for quite some time. Even when you disregard what I’m saying to you and only hear the unsavory pieces, like stress reliever as opposed to I’ve had feelings for you for a while.” 

How was he not embarrassed with the way he was speaking so freely? Apparently reserved didn’t equate to modest, at least not when it came to Itsuko. But that was something she admired about him. Even though she was expressive, she wasn’t articulate. Her thoughts and emotions often burst out in unorganized thought, emotions taking the forefront and causing more problems than they solved. 

At least, that was what her ex told her when they broke up. She was too irrational and immature, he had even called her alligator tears annoying. At the time, she felt like her tears had been justified, he had dumped her on Christmas Eve after all. But thinking back on his words, maybe she was annoying in the end. 

“You’re passionate. It’s very cute.” 

“Passionate?” 

“The way you light up when you talk about things that interest you. I was drawn to that from the first time I saw you present in class. You were so enthusiastic. That’s something that I rather envy, you know. It’s somewhat hard for me to express emotions.” 

“But you’re so put together.” 

“Never had a choice.” 

Silence fell between them, Itsuko standing with his cheek slightly red and Ezume looking at her bright pink nail polish. Absently she reached out and pressed a finger against one pair of the silver cuffs, it clinked on the metal and she vaguely wondered if Rei was kept up at night by the rattling of metal against metal. 

“I planned to bring a girl home last night, that’s why they’re out. But I ended up coming home alone. I don’t just leave them on display, you know.” Istuko rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, perhaps the first time she’d seen him embarrassed. “I forgot to put them away this morning. As soon as we walked in here I saw that they were still there and I prayed you would focus on Cat and not the headboard.” 

“Why handcuffs?” 

“I like to have control. Didn’t you say you liked to give it up? That it was nice to be dominated?” 

“Y-yes.” She felt her cheeks heat up again. 

“And I bet you’re thinking about it right now. I know I am, seeing you on my bed in that cute little outfit.” 

There was nothing she could say, because he was right. She felt her blush deepen, even her ears starting to burn. With a squeak Ezume buried her face in her hands. 

“You know, my cheek will probably bruise from your little outburst before.” Even when he speaks, she kept her face hidden in her hands. The mattress dipped slightly, she could only assume he was sitting on the edge of the bed. God, he was so fucking close. This proximity would kill her. And he fucking knew it. 

Just focus on breathing, Ezume. 

His long fingers encircled her ankle, he rubbed her skin absently with his thumb for a moment and she sighed. Maybe he was calming down. Not that she would be able to relax for the next few weeks after this ordeal. 

Without a warning, Itsuko yanked her ankle and dragged her down the mattress. Ezume’s previously curled form was spread across the navy blue fabric, bright eyes blinked in confusion as she took in their positions. 

He had her right were he wanted (and right where she wanted to be) after just one tug on her leg. Her light hair was splayed across the bed, soft lips parted in surprise as he hovered over her. 

“Did you hear me, Ezume?” 

The way he says her name sent a shiver up her spine and she swallowed thickly, before she shook her head in lieu of a verbal answer. Truth be told, she was afraid of the noise she would make if she opened her mouth while he had her under him. 

“I said that my cheek will probably bruise.” 

“.....Oh.” 

“I think I should pay you back for that.” His hair was so perfectly disheveled, a couple of strands fluttering in front of his intense dark gaze. “Perhaps I’ll leave a bruise on your throat for everyone to see… or I’ll decorate the insides of your thighs and it can be our little secret.” 

“I-yes. Okay.” 

God…. how unsexy was she? 

He seemed to like whatever aesthetic she had going on, because he humphed in reply and his crooked grin grew wider. His head dipped to the crook of her neck and shoulder, and he kissed the warm flesh. 

“So cute.” Uttered against her jaw before he finally captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and firm at the same time, needy but reserved. Lips against lips for only a moment before his tongue was prodding at her mouth for access and she was all too happy to grant it to him. 

Her arms slid around his neck, pulling him closer as she felt herself getting worked up. A needy whine slipped into his mouth, her entire frame angled towards him. Every fiber of her physical being was begging him to touch her, but he resisted. 

“You’re in trouble, remember?” The words are spoken against her lips, his dark tone sending a jolt of arousal straight to her lower belly. 

“Wha-” 

Before she could even finish her sentence he moved in a flash, her arms ripped from around his shoulders as he clicked her wrists into the handcuffs in a practiced motion. Her lips fell open in surprise, instinct caused her to immediately jerk her wrists against the metal as if they would suddenly release her. They didn’t. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Her consent opened the floodgates and within a second his hands were everywhere. He teased her, lips pressed against hers for only a feather light kiss before he trails downward. Along her cheek, then to her jaw and along her throat. Without concern for the wellbeing of her clothing he grabbed a fistfull of her shirt, yanking it down to nip along the swell of her breasts. 

His ministrations cause arousal to jolt through her body, namely between her legs. And the fucking asshole knows it. He’s going to tease her until she begs, she can tell. 

“Hmph.” He pulled back with a slight frown, considering her for a moment. Even after just a minute of his lips on her neck and chest she’s already panting with arousal. And he’s as collected as ever. “Looks like I’ll just have to improvise.” 

“What?” 

She was saying that word a lot today, she hoped that he didn’t think she was stupid. 

His answer was wordless, his palms rested on her hips and ran up to her ribs and she shuddered under his light touch. And then he pushed her shirt up, over her head to bunch up where her wrists dangled in the cuffs. 

“Hold onto it, you’ll want something to grab.” 

Obediently she gathered the fabric into her fingers and held it tightly as he continued to undress her. A single hand slid around her back to unclip her bra and he again pushed it up towards the headboard. 

“Even your tits are cute.” He breathed, thumbs swept over her pert nipples as he knelt over her. She whimpered and his dick twitched in his pants. 

It was hard for her to not be embarrassed, but the way he looked down at her certainly helped her confidence. He looked as though he were in awe, watching her expressions change as he toyed with her. It was clear that he took delight in the way she arched her back when he pinched and pulled at her breasts and the keen that she released when he lowered his mouth to one of the rosy buds had him so hard that it hurt. 

“Are you going to cum just from me playing with your breasts?” There was a teasing lilt to his tone when he pulled back to take in her flushed cheeks and the way her chest rose and fell with panting breaths. Itsumo slid one hand between her legs, he felt her wetness through her leggings and it took everything in him not to groan with want. 

“No.” It was a bold statement, spat out stubbornly. If he kept up what he was doing, she probably would. Her last partner had hardly ever touched her. Her friends had called her a walking pocket pussy for the guy and she hadn’t understood until now. Itsuko was leagues better than him within the first five minutes of fooling around. 

“Shame.” He leaned back in and his teeth grazed her nipple, smooth voice reverberated around it. “ I would have liked to have seen that. Are you sure?” 

He switched to her other breast, the cold air hitting the slick skin caused her to squirm.

“N-no.” 

There was tension building in her lower abdomen, her hands gripped the fabric between her palms tightly. Oh god, he really was going to make her cum before he even got her pants off. 

“I think you are.” His mouth closed over her breast, tongue expertly swirling around the peak and he pinched the opposite tightly between his thumb and forefinger. “Be a good girl. Cum for me. Now, Ezume.” 

He caught the rosy bud between his sharp canine and lower incisors, lips curved into a devious smile as he glanced up at her through his lashes, It was enough to push her over. 

“I - ah!!” Her back arched off the bed, hips ground fervently against him as her entire frame twitched with the spasms of her first orgasm. 

“You’re so cute. And so sensitive.” At some point while she was in the throes of pleasure he had started to slip off the rest of her clothes. Thumbs were hooked around the waistband of her bottoms, his devilish lips quirked up into a smug smile. 

“I’ve never… that was….. so good.” 

“You’ve never cum from having a guy play with your breasts?” 

“I’ve never…. just in general.” 

Itsuko sat up, surprise evident on his features. The look on his face caused Ezume’s own brows to furrow with concern. 

“Ezume, you’re not a virgin are you? If you are…. I’d want to rethink the handcuffs….” 

“No!!...I’ve just never…. finished.” 

“I’m glad I could break the streak for you. Let me do it again.” 

In a quick motion he discarded her pants and panties, leaving her bare before him. It was embarrassing, he was fully clothed and she was spread before him like a holiday dinner. Ezume brought her legs together with a snap, having come down off her high and realized that she was bared to him completely. He slid his fingers between her thighs, pushing them apart and sucking in a breath. 

“Fuck. You’re so gorgeous.”

Before she could reply he dipped his head between her legs, swiping his tongue over her wetness and humming against her. She was squirming under him, gasping and mewling with each swirl of his tongue around her most sensitive spot. 

“Tastes divine.” He murmured into her warmth, one hand slid up to splay just under her belly button and hold her in place as he went to town devouring her. He pulled back to admire his handiwork, she was wet and glistening with arousal and saliva while her entire frame trembled with anticipation. 

Her wrists would be bruised tomorrow without a doubt. She ached to touch him, but it was probably for the best that she didn’t. If she had her hands free and tangled in his hair when he slid two fingers into her, she’d probably have ripped it from his scalp. 

“Itsuko!!” As if of their own accord her hips ground against his hand, riding his fingers as if her life depended on it. 

“You’re so easy to get worked up. It’s fun.” He watched her closely as he pumped his fingers, slowly at first before picking up the pace to hear her start to unravel. It was getting hard to resist burying himself in her. 

“Don’t tease me.” Ezume could hardly string three words together as her eyes fluttered closed, vice grip around the shirt in her hands tightening as he lowered his mouth to her clit. He switched between licking and sucking expertly, knowing exactly what to do to earn a reaction from her. 

With his fingers pushing against her insides and his tongue circling with precision, she didn’t think that she would last much longer. It was to be expected the Itusko would be good at pleasure. He was tall and handsome and smart, girls threw themselves at him left and right and it was only natural he would take them home to perfect his skills. 

And perfect them he did. 

Ezume was completely undone from when she’d arrived.Her clothes had been stripped away, her skin was flushed and her breath came in erratic gulps of air between her soft moans and mewls. The hair that she’d painstakingly tried to put up in the perfect messy bun several times was spread across his pillows. Her nipples were red and hard, sensitive after being so expertly toyed with. And between her legs was most definitely a mess, between her own arousal and the way he ate like he was a starved man. 

Meanwhile, he hadn’t even broken a sweat. 

“Itsu- Itusko… please.” Her voice was small and raspy, but she knew that he heard it. He’d kept her on the edge for what felt like so long, crooking his fingers and pumping them until she started to tighten up. Then he withdrew and slowed, letting her body cool down before starting over again. 

She was on the verge of tears, gasping and begging him for the release he was so cruelly denying her. 

The plea had barely escaped and he pressed his fingers into her up to his knuckle, groaning against her clit as she ground against his mouth and his palm. A rough suck to the sensitive bundle of nerves had her crashing down over the edge again, a surprised shriek burst forth from her lips and her entire body spasmed as he brought on her second orgasm of the afternoon. 

“You’re so sensitive, it’s far too easy.” 

“That’s mean-” She started to retort, but a quick look at him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand has her swallowing her words. He was joking with her. 

“Take a breath.” Itsuko stood and crossed to one of the drawers on the opposite side of the room, rifling through it as Ezume turned her eyes to the ceiling and counted the seconds between breaths. 

Get it together, girl. He still has all his clothes on. 

“Turn your head.” 

“Hm?” Her thoughts were scattered, light eyes turned to look up at him as he gave her an order. Those same eyes then widened as she saw the cock that was next to her face. 

“Suck for a second.” He threaded his hands through her hair and grabbed a fistful of the fine strands to guide her over. “Open.” 

She does, a noise of surprise as she struggles to accommodate his length. He was really going to split her pussy in half, right before their last final. Damn. Well, maybe she’d get out of the final. 

He tastes salty, but not bad. Her ex had been dirty or something, but she’d never enjoyed doing this for him. But Itsuko, who was always so stoic, had a hint of flush to the apples of his cheeks and let a couple of quiet groans escape him. She rolled her tongue over the soft, satiny skin of his cock while trying to take him deeper into her mouth. She must have hit the right spot because his hips seemed to involuntarily jerk forward. She worked that angle for a few minutes, bobbing her head and loosening her throat to take as much of him in as she was able. 

“Ah! Stop, stop.” 

“Did I do something wrong?” Ezume pulled away with a soft pop. She swiped her tongue over her lower lip, brows furrowed in concern. 

“No.” To her great satisfaction, he seemed breathless and even a little flushed. “You did amazing, but if you didn’t stop we’d have been done here in another thirty seconds.” 

He tossed a wrapped condom onto her bare stomach, it must have been what he had gotten up for. The idea of having real sex with him struck her and she wiggled in anticipation as he stripped off his clothes. 

Naturally he had a body like goddamn Adonis, why wouldn’t he? 

“I want to touch you.” She whined. 

“Too bad. You didn’t forget that you’re still in trouble, did you?” With a smug smirk he positioned himself between her legs and rolled on the rubber. “Are you ready, princess?” 

Her stomach is a knot of anticipation, because she’s wanted this for so long and she hadn’t even realized it. “Yes. Very.” 

“I’m glad, because I can’t wait a moment longer.” 

He pushed himself in slowly to give her time to adjust. The gesture was sweet, she could tell by the way his arms shuddered and his fingers gripped the sheets on either side of his head that she was restraining himself as best he could. A couple of slow, gentle thrusts as she adjusted to his size. 

“More, please.” 

That’s the only encouragement he needed to snap his his hips forward and pound himself into her. It was incredible, the way he angled her hips just the right way to hit a sweet spot for them both and how he would lean forward to pepper kisses along her chest and neck or even steal a hungry kiss from her lips. 

Ezume writhed underneath him, everything in her ached to touch him and he seemed to understand. Without pulling out he fumbled around the bedside table for the key and released her wrists. As soon as her hands were free he gripped her left hip so tightly she could practically feel the blood vessels popping under his fingertips. 

Her wrists were freed and her hands immediately flew to his shoulders, scraping down his back with each thrust. She could feel him deep inside of her, stretching her and filling her so sweetly as he snapped his hips forward. He wasn’t so composed now, his hair disheveled and his breathing hard. 

“Are you close?” His voice was gravelly. 

“Yes, right there!” Ezume dug her nails deeper into his shoulders and he grunted from the mixture of pain and pleasure. She came for the third goddamn time, this time her walls tightening and spasming around him and prolonging the pleasure for them both. Her orgasm seemed to be what undid him, thrusts becoming fast and erratic before coming to a stop as he bowed his head onto her shoulder. 

“Wow.” itsuko murmured against her skin, and slowly rolled himself off of her to make quick work of discarding the condom. 

In all honestly, she couldn’t have cared less what he was doing. He’d stolen what remaining energy she had for the day. Every fibre of her being was telling her to get up, get dressed and get back to studying but she really couldn’t do it.

“I’m tired.” 

“Me too. Come here.” He had no qualms against personal space. Itsuko crawled onto the bed with her to rest his head on the pillow and sigh heavily. He pulled lazily at her, curling his frame around her more exhausted one as she gave in and lay with him. 

Together they drifted off, studying forgotten in favor of a much needed rest. 

It was unclear how long they were asleep before they were awoken by the fire alarm going off in the kitchen and a clearly drunk Rei screaming his head off. 

“Istuko! I set the fridge on fire! Help me! I know you’re here!!” 

Itsuko was hardly even groggy when he stood up, hand pressed against his forehead in thought. “Now that we’re de-stressed, I’ll go deal with the fire and you get the study materials all set up. I’ll bring fresh tea if Rei hasn’t burnt the whole place down.” 

Ezume could clearly picture Itsuko appearing into the kitchen with a rolled up newspaper to scold this roommate as if he were a disobedient dog. It’s humorous and she let out a chuckle she’s sure he heard but chose to ignore. 

Itsuko disappears into the other room and she can’t help but think if this was his version of stress-relief, she didn’t mind it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> requested was a reserved yet dominant boy in a soft smut fic with original characters. 
> 
> these particular characters were made for this story as it was being written, and i am quite proud of how they developed. 
> 
> i hope that i hit the mark!
> 
> PS. here is the gorgeous art she made for me in return of my main oc, autumn belle kimball. https://twitter.com/winryrockbae/status/1203196298570215424?s=20


End file.
